Insanely Crazy
by Yushinn
Summary: Oneshot. Their sensei punished them because of a certain crazy woman's doing. But Kudo Shinichi have to admit, he didn't see that one sentence coming.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I can't help it.. *cries* I just couldn't resist. After this, maybe I'll proceed to multi-chapter stories, ne. Haha.. xD

Oh well, time to scroll down and read I guess. I'm not great like others out there so please help me improve by leaving your review, thank you! Btw, Shinichi and Shiho might be OOC because this is slightly AU. Okay? :)

**Special thanks to those who reviewed and favorited my first oneshot here in DC section. It inspired me a lot.**

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! *bows***

**DISCLAIMER: **yeah, like this will ever be mine. Gosho Aoyama-sensei is the man!

**~###~**

"Dumbass Holmes Wanna-be"

"Ice cold science freak"

After of what seemed to be hours of staring competition, as much as he didn't want to admit, he, Kudo Shinichi, was the first one to give up. As usual. He sighed and muffled his own hair.

"As usual, very impatient." he heard her say. He glared at her.

"Shut up, will you?"

"You don't have the right to tell me that when it is your fault I ended up here with you." she stated while leaning her back against the wall.

"It is not my fault." he insisted.

"It is." she said quietly.

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not!"

"It is."

"IT'S NOT!"

"It is."

"I said, IT'S NOT!"

"Kudo, what's your problem?" Their teacher opened the door to peek at them outside of their classroom. "Stop shouting."

"S-Sorry.. Sensei." he was sure he saw the girl besides him, grinning from the corner of his eye.

"Meet me at the faculty after class." their teacher commanded after slamming the door shut.

He sighed in frustration. He can't believe their teacher made them stand outside of their room because of that little argument he had with the one he's with right now, Miyano Shiho. And this girl has just said that it was his fault. Seriously, how was that his fault?

/flashback/

_He was half-listening to their teacher, resting his chin with his hand, when Miyano poked his back and gave him a piece of crumpled paper._ _Annoyed, he opened it. And it read: "Baka tantei. Your huge head is in the way. Lower it so I can see the board." He was shocked._

_"Huge head?" he unbelievably whispered to himself. Shinichi couldn't believe what she wrote. 'My head isn't big' he thought irritably. He wrote a reply immediately. Then, he threw it backwards, just enough to land it on her desk._

_Raised brows, Miyano read it: "Ice witch, my head isn't huge. Maybe you just have a crush on our sensei and you wanna see his balding head clearly."_

_Seconds later, Miyano replied. She poked him again. And it was pretty hard. 'Heh, pissed already huh?' Grinning, he opened the crumpled paper and noticed it wasn't the paper earlier, oh well. He read it: "Jealousy wouldn't take you anywhere. Idiot."_

_He knitted his eyebrows in shock and glanced back at her. He saw her smirking._

_'Who's jealous?' he asked in his mind. He begrudgingly wrote a reply and threw it at her desk again._

_Still smirking, Miyano read: "Who gave you the idea that I am jealous? Are you crazy or just daydreaming?"_

_He waited her reply impatiently. Then, when she poked him, he grabbed the paper quickly, touching her hand in the process. Then, unknowingly his cheeks have become warm. He immediately shook his head and proceed to read her reply. It read: "Crazy. Crazily in love with you."_

_Shinichi's eyes suddenly grew big. They almost bugged out from its sockets. 'That..That can't be...'. He took a peek at her behind him. She looked serious. His heart skip a beat._

_'What is she up to?' he wondered. Although unsure, he wrote a reply anyway. But while he's into it, a paper came flying to his head._

_He glared at the girl who threw that and picked it up. It read: "Kidding. Give me those papers back."_

_He sighed. He felt relieved she was just kidding and at the same time, he felt betrayed. She gave him a hard time calming himself and then she would take it back? But it's not like he wanted her to really feel that for him. Really. It's just annoying. That's all. So he gave the papers back to her. She quickly took them._

_But wait._

_"Mouri-san.."_

_He heard Miyano whispered to Ran, who's at her right side. His detective senses suddenly tingled. She's planning something. He could feel it. What's with her? She's not getting along that well with Ran, is she? This is bad._

_"Huh? What is it, Miyano-san?"_

_Shinichi acted like he's not hearing anything. But he knows Miyano knew that. Yeah, she's very keen alright._

_"Kudo-kun has a message for you. He's too shy to tell it to your face so he just wrote a letter."_

_His eyes widen in shock. There's no such thing as a letter for Ran. And what the hell was that 'too shy to tell to your face'? She's making it up._

_"Really?" Ran sounded like she couldn't believe what she just heard._

_"Yeah, here. Crazy, he said."_

_'Crazy?' he repeated to his mind._

_What crazy?_

_Crazy. Crazily in love with you._

_He gasped. Uh-oh._

_"Here, read it." Miyano told Ran._

_And with that, automatically, Shinichi's voice rang out of the whole classroom as he yelled, "NOOO!" then turned to snatch the piece of paper from Miyano. Ran was really shocked, but not Miyano. It was as if she's expecting it to happen._

_"What's happening, Kudo?" their teacher walked to them, with controlled anger._

_Oh crap. "S-Sensei... Uh, wait!"_

_Their teacher suddenly snatched the paper from him. And he read it._

_He noticed a vein appeared on their sensei's forehead. He seemed a bit angry. Or very angry._

_"Balding head, huh?" their teacher blurted out._

_"Wh-What?" Balding head? It's that paper before right? But isn't that-_

_Oh._

_OH!_

_He looked at Miyano._

_She's smirking._

_He glared at her. 'This woman. This woman. It's her plan all along! That's why she changed the paper and she talked to Ran!'_

_"Who wrote this?" their teacher asked._

_He gulped, then slowly raised his hand. "S-Sorry, sensei."_

_"And is it you Miyano? Who's exchanging letters like this to him?"_

_"Yes, sensei." she answered as if it was a normal question in their class._

_"Kudo and Miyano. Get out. Now."_

_Miyano just sighed and shook her head. Then, she shot him a Miyano Shiho ice cold glare as if saying, "I will definitely kill you slowly later."_

/end of flashback/

Shinichi sighed again. He couldn't believe he fell for the trap as lame as that!

"Are you wondering why you easily fell to a lame setup like that?" Miyano asked, as if reading his mind.

He just gazed unbelievably at her, and her face softened up a bit.

"It's because you always lose your control when it comes to Mouri-san. And evidence says, that girlfriend of yours, is your weakness." she continued. "But good for you, It's just me who knows that. You're lucky." she smirked then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. And again, she's not my girlfriend, just to remind you." he also leaned his back against the wall.

Silence took place after that. It was usually awkward when he's with a girl, even with Ran. But with Miyano, it doesn't feel like that at all. In fact, it calmed him. His mind was at peace. He doesn't know why she declared that Ran was his weakness. Maybe she's right. Or maybe she just wanted him to be careful because enemies might use Ran against him. He smiled unconsciously. It surprised him that even if Miyano didn't say something worth to be happy for, he felt just like that. And that's why he couldn't bring himself to stay pissed at her for a long time. Yes, she's a bit harsh, and cold too but she can still be nice, all the same.

"If you're crazy, I am insane."

Miyano recited without looking at him. He looked at her thoughtfully, then his eyes grew bigger and bigger in each second when he realized...

"Say Kudo-kun, I already know you're insane but you openly admitted it based on your reply here." she nonchalantly looked at him while raising the crumpled paper to his face. "What do you mean by being 'insane'? Care to explain?"

He looked at her sideways. Her face... It doesn't show much emotions. Miyano sure knows how to hide them well. But there's something in the way her eyes sparkled that made him think that maybe, just maybe...

"What?" Miyano urged.

He chuckled. Then took the paper from her. He read what he had written there. He chuckled again.

Miyano raised one eyebrow and her eyes narrowed in slits.

"Miyano..."

He sounded more serious than he intended to be.

"You didn't really mean that.. Did you?" he just stared at the piece of paper.

"I think you should answer my question first."

"I am."

It took awhile before she reply. "Baka."

He turned to look at her. "Hey, just answer me."

"I am." she calmly retorted.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine."

He put both of his hands inside his pockets. He took a deep breath when his heart started to beat abnormally. Oh God, why is he nervous? "I didn't really know why I wrote that. I just... I guess I just wanted to believe you."

She looked at him as if urging him to continue. He looked away, "Th-That's all."

His heart was pounding inside his chest faster and faster. He's not supposed to feel that way, was he? He's just answering her questions after all.

"I mean it." she admitted.

Then, he felt his heart suddenly stopped. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He looked at her, wide eyed.

"Well, I mean I am crazy enough to do things like these. Making us stand here just to point out how much I wanted to talk to you. It's been awhile since we're alone like this, right?"

Their eyes met when she looked at him. He just stared at her, jaws dropping.

"Kudo-kun?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

Miyano just said she meant it.

_Crazy. Crazily in love with you._

And she wanted to be with him right from the start. It was really her plan all along. A smile slowly formed in his lips. "Miyano, I am really insane."

Miyano Shiho smiled for the first time that day. "Why?"

He took a step towards her. Then he grabbed both of her hands and kissed them. "I am insane. Insanely in love with you."

"Kidding aside?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded, "Kidding aside.." he stared at their hands. "But you know, you didn't have to do that just to be with me. Just tell me, next time. Ouch!"

She smacked his head with her hands. "Huge head."

"Yeah, thanks."

And thanks to his head being huge, he didn't have to wonder why Miyano Shiho always do crazy things.

Crazy things happen, He just have to be insane just to realize it.

**~###~**

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. What a lame way to end it. Hohoho. Pardon me. I just write and write without any plans stock in my head**. **When something pops up, I will write it. That's just how my writing works. Haha xD

I know I said before that(even if I adore ConAi from the bottom of my heart) I can't imagine Shinichi loving Shiho/Haibara more than Ran, but since this is in AU, and not really related whatsoever to the true storyline, I can change that. Haha I can only dream of them like this in AU.

But then, I don't like this that much. But anyway, review please. Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
